Snowball Battle
by ZephyrX9
Summary: Blues and Mega lead their brothers in a snowball battle to find out who is better, the older or the younger.


Roll chuckled as she watched her brothers and sister squabble. Ever since Proto Man had helped Mega bring the latest generation of Robot Masters home, the red robot had been stopping by more frequently to assist with their new lives. It was now almost Christmas, and snow had set near Light manor.

"What're you trying to say, little bro?" Blues glared.

"We newer guys could kick your old butts in a fight!" Tornado Man argued. He was becoming more and more like Blues with every visit.

"Oh, really?" Oil Man sneered, arms raised in a fighting stance.

"Easy there, boys," Dr. Light quickly broke up the fight. "We don't need to go into fisticuffs. Let's see what else we can do to solve the argument."

"Well, there's this human custom I heard about," Mega chimed in. "It's called a 'snowball fight.'"

"Ah yes, the snowball fight. I remember when I was a lad. I used to get into those all the time," Dr. Light said merrily. "Do any of the rest of you know what a snowball fight is?"

"I do, Dr. Light!" Galaxy Man quickly added. As the youngest, he was always ready to please his "father." "You wad up balls of snow, and chuck them at each other!"

"Exactly. Now, whoever's on Blues' side, go over there and start making a small wall out of snow," the scientist pointed. " Whoever sides with Tornado Man, go on the opposite side and do the sam. Tell me when you're each done, and i'll begin."

Not surprisingly, all of the older mechas, from Cut Man to Oil Man, sided with Blues, while the younger robots joined up with Mega. Suddenly Magma Man spoke up.

"That's not fair, they get Ice Man!" he rumbled in his loud voice. Concrete Man also glared, realizing this. Dr. Light was quick to counter.

"Yes, but you have both Splash Woman and Tornado Man, who can also summon ice." he said. Subdued, both Robot Masters quietly continued working.

When they had finished, they called to Dr. Light. He took a small handkerchief out from his pocket and waved it in the air, signaling the beginning.

Blues' team was the first to fire off a snowball, which was lobbed by Guts Man. The icy projectile hit Hornet Man and knocked the yellow robot over with a muffled groan of indignation.

"Fire back!" Mega called to his team. Quickly Concrete Man chucked a ball, which knocked off a chunk from Blues' wall, narrowly missing Elec Man in the process. The war was _on_.

Ducking under cover, Blues called to his team. "Ice Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Oil Man, I want you 4 on the offensive. Shoot off as many as you can. Ice Man, no actual ice. The rest of you are on the defensive. Fire Man, Elec Man, burn the incoming balls away. Cut Man, do your thing, and Time Man, slow them down for me to take out." Quickly the 9 set to work.

Suddenly a loud roar came from overhead. All of Blues' team looked up, only to watch Galaxy Man peg Ice Man and Time Man with loads of snowballs. The UFO quickly flew back to his own fort.

Needless to say, both robots were pissed. Glancing at each other, they mentally decided on what to do. Ice Man began firing snowballs. As he did so, Time Man focused on each snowball, using his powers to speed them up. Holes were quickly being ripped through Mega's fort as the team ran for cover.

Not one to take this sort of thing standing, Hornet Man began to release bees from his chest. Using his psychic relation to them, he began to make them lift up snowballs and drop them onto the other fort. It was only thanks to Fire Man's shield that he was spared, while the other members of his team were bombarded.

The red robot growled, screamed something about justice, then began to fire off shots of his Fire Storm with the intent of melting the other team's wall.

Naturally, his fellow fire user took this as an insult. Magma Man began to fire off shots of fire. It began to turn into a race to see which side could destroy the other team's wall.

Tornado Man tried to help his burlier teammate by creating lightning that zapped Blues' team's wall. However, his bolts were quickly combated by Elec Man, who zapped the positively charged lightning with negatively flashes of Electricity. Plug Man tried in vain to help, but the purple robot was gunned down by snowballs from Guts Man and Oil Man.

Although only Roll noticed it, the heat began to melt the snow. It was only till Mega and blues both felt water under their feet that they realized what was happening. By then their walls had sagged completely. As they tried to move and stop the fight, the two slipped onto their bottoms. Their respective teams saw this and giggled as they realized they had melted the snow. Even the snow clouds had been replaced with thunder clouds due to Tornado Man. The green robot blushed as Dr. Light stepped onto the field and hoisted his oldest sons onto their feet.

"Well bots, did we learn something?" the professor asked innocently.

Blues calmly replied, "New or old, we're all the best fighting robots."

"And?" the doctor queried with a smile.

"We're still family, no matter what!" Mega piped up cheerfully, earning him a look from his brother.

"Exactly!" Light said. When he saw the sad faces of some of his creations as they looked at the melted snow, he added, "However, it appears we aren't quite done. Ice Man, Tornado Man, would you mind whipping up some more snow? It's still fairly fun, you know."

As the two brothers grinned and set to work, Proto Man and Mega Man smiled and shook hands proclaiming a truce and complimenting each others tactics.


End file.
